How I Met Your Father
by GleeAddict98
Summary: 'From the moment I first laid eyes on him I was certain he was the man I was going to marry. He was beyond beautiful with his olive skin, dark curls, and smoldering eyes. He paid no attention to me of course, until one day. And that, kids is how I met your father.' Kurt re-tells the story of how he and Blaine met to their two childeren, Amanda and Jaden. Klaine


"From the moment I first laid eyes on him I was certain he was the man I was going to marry. He was beyond beautiful with his olive skin, dark curls, and smoldering eyes. He paid no attention to me of course, until one day. And that, kids is how I met your father."

"Tell us more Daddy!" Amanda insisted.

"Please dad!" Jaden begged.

"Alright, alright," Kurt laughed.

"It was our sophomore year," He began.

_Kurt walked through the front doors of McKinley, just as he did every other day. _

_Ducking his head whenever a jock passed by, his books clutched tightly to his chest. _

_He walked quickly down the corridors, making sure not to meet anyone's eye._

_Suddenly he collided with an unfamiliar shape. _

"_Oof!" _

_They both tumbled to the floor. _

_Kurt opened his eyes, expecting to get pummeled. Instead he met the honey eyes of a boy, his own age, looking as confused as he felt. _

_Kurt lay sprawled across the length of his body, so as he could feel the heat radiating off the other boys chest. _

_Kurt's face turned beat red, "I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and you were just standing there and I-I tripped on top of you and well now… we're like this…" He stammered._

_Blaine just chuckled, smiling up at him, happily, hands behind his head, "I never said I didn't like it."_

_Kurt's blush deepened. He turned his head, avoiding Blaine's gaze._

_Blaine looked apologetic. He cupped Kurt's cheek, "Hey, look at me… I'm sorry." _

_Kurt met his gaze, "what do you have to be sorry for, I'm the one on top of _you_."_

_Blaine smiled, a cheeky grin, "You might want to work on your navigation skills."_

_Kurt put on a sour expression._

_Blaine laughed, "As much as it pains me to say this, mainly because you're crushing my rib cage, but I really have to get to class, mind getting off me?"_

_Kurt flushed, "Oh-oh god, sorry, I completely forgot about-" _

_Just then the bell rang, signaling that they had five minutes until class started. _

"_Class," Kurt finished, sounding breathless._

_Blaine smiled up at him half-heartedly, "I know, I don't want to move."_

_Kurt blushed, "oh…"_

_Blaine just smiled wider, "Can you meet me at the backdoor around lunch time? I want take you out to lunch, that is if you don't mind."_

"_Oh I-I would love to," Kurt blushed harder. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess. And now I probably made you late for class."_

"_I'm sure it was worth it," Blaine said, smiling ever wider._

_Kurt slid off Blaine, sliding down to the floor. Blaine stood, hand outstretched to Kurt._

_Kurt accepted it, blush ever-present on his pale cheeks._

"_T-thank you," Kurt stuttered._

"_For what?" _

"_I don't know yet, but I'm sure I'll find out."_

_Blaine just smiled, "your welcome then, whatever the reason."_

_Kurt retrieved his satchel from where it lay on the linoleum. He waved to Blaine before walking what remained of his journey toward class. _

_Blaine watched him go, sneaking a peek at Kurt's retreating ass in his seemingly painted-on jeans._

"_Hey wait!" Blaine called after him._

_Kurt turned a step from the door, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine. _

"_I didn't catch your name!"_

"_Kurt!" He shouted back._

_The final bell rang._

_Kurt waved one last time, turning on his heel and slipping into the classroom._

_Blaine was dumbstruck, "Kurt," He whispered. "I think I'm in love."_

"Okay guys it's time for bed."

"Aw but daaaaad, its only 8:30," Jaden whined.

"Yes, I know Jaden, but your sister needs to go to sleep, she's still only six."

"But why can't I stay up and hear the rest of the story?" He complained.

"I wanna hear it toooo," Amanda chimed in.

"Plus you said daddy ignored you but you started off the story when he knew he liked you already!" Jaden commented.

Kurt sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll tell you about before Blaine noticed me and _then_ it's time for bed. You can hear the rest in the morning, after school."

_It was a cool autumn day in Ohio. Kurt was wearing his usual bulk of layers._

_He had been sitting through a particularly long lecture from his least favorite teacher in the universe, Mr. O'Malley. It wasn't even the fact that Kurt despised Russian History with a passion. He hated the man in general. Now this wasn't the kind of teacher hate that came only from the long droning speeches that most of the class wouldn't remember within the next few hours and some would fall asleep three minutes in. But the main reason he hated Mr. O'Malley was because he was fully against anything gay, or at least in his sense of the word. Now Kurt being a flamboyant and newly out gay student in his second period History class he had an even more prominent disliking to Kurt. He was excruciatingly bias towards Kurt because of this; giving him extra work, lower grade averages, and intentionally ignoring him in class. _

_Kurt was about ten seconds from throwing a shoe at him before someone entered the room, interrupting his thoughts. Kurt's body halted, in the complete and utter sense of the word. He stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped blinking, stopped thinking, stopped. _

_One thought passed through his clouded mind and that was; _Mine.

_Plain and simple. _

_He didn't know this boy, but he would. His brain, without his permission, vowed that he would find a way to be with this boy, no matter what it took. _

_Like clockwork, his body began to function again._

_He blinked rapidly, realizing the boy was at the front of the room speaking. _

"…_Blaine Anderson. I moved here from Chipley, Florida. I will be spending the rest of the school year here, maybe longer." He shrugged. _

"_Did you go to the beach a lot?" A girl from the back of the room asked excitedly._

_Kurt rolled his eyes, "_here we go."_ He thought._

"_The nearest beach is 42 miles away, so no. But my parents did have an in ground pool."_

"_I knew that," the girl responded, head resting on her hand, eyes glazed over. Yep she was gone. Kurt sighed. Every girl in this school was going to be fawning over the god that was Blaine Anderson and there was nothing he could do about it._

_He sunk his head down upon his desk. There was no use even trying and he knew it. The chance that Blaine was gay was too slim for Kurt to bear. He didn't want to think about it. He knew he liked Blaine, Knew he wanted him. Instead he just wrapped his arms around his face and pretended to sleep through the rest of the period, trying his hardest to drone out the endless conversion between Blaine and the class. _

_When the bell finally rang Kurt all but flopped out of his seat. He felt lifeless, completely drained. _

_He walked out of the class room, slouching. He could still faintly hear Blaine talking to someone, a student or maybe Mr. O'Malley. He couldn't bring himself to care. The rest of the day was going to be pure hell. He considered skipping when his body collided with the lockers beside him. _

_The jocks had completely left his mind until about a second previous when he saw the flash of red letterman jacket. His eyes stung and his arm panged with the intention of leaving a mark. He cradled it to his chest, rose, and continued slowly down the hallway._

_He headed straight for the door without even considering it. It was just where he wanted to be. Out of the school and as far away from those thick-skulled-jock-heads and Blaine Anderson as he could get. He felt bad for thinking it, but it was true. He couldn't stand the thought of those eyes, that ass, that hair, those biceps, that smile, that voice. They made his heart soar and his stomach flip. He both loved and hated each and every thing about Blaine that made him amazing. That made him wonderful, that made Kurt want him, want to tear his clothes from his body and kiss every inch of skin he could find. _

_Kurt ran for his car. The embarrassing bulge in his pants was far more trouble than he could deal with right now. He shoved the key in the ignition and pulled out, the car screeched, leaving skid marks behind him. _

_He went home and cried into his pillow until Burt came home. When he knocked on the door Kurt told him he wasn't feeling well and skipped dinner. He wasn't sure why he was crying, he had been pushed into lockers far more often than he would ever admit. Blaine couldn't have been the reason either. Kurt swore to himself he wouldn't fall so hard again. Blaine _wasn't _gay. So why did he keep hoping? It surly wasn't going to help him, he knew that. He wanted it more than his own life but he knew it was only a fantasy._

_It took every ounce of his energy to make himself get up the next morning. He was fighting himself just to put on pants. He had stayed up half the night arguing between his head and his heart. Was Blaine even worth it? He didn't even know him._

_Why was this so hard on him? He wasn't sure. But he wasn't sure he wanted to give up yet either. _

"Okay guys that's, enough for one night. I'll leave the rest for tomorrow alright?"

Amanda yawned, nodding.

Jaden inched forward wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, nuzzling into his side.

Kurt smiled down at him.

The front door opened just then, "Honey I'm home," Blaine called from the other room.

Kurt laughed, "In here. Try to be quiet, the kids are attempting sleep."

Blaine walked into the room, tiptoeing on his sock-bound-feet.

He walked over to Kurt's side kissing him sweetly.

"How was your day darling?" He asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Kurt batted at him playfully with his free hand, "just fine. I spent the evening replaying the year we met for our lovely children."

Blaine smiled down at him, "you mean the most clueless time in my life."

Kurt patted his arm, "believe me I know."

Blaine bent down to kiss his forehead, "And for that I'm sorry."

Kurt shifted, "You could show me you're sorry by helping get these kids off me."

Blaine laughed, scooping Jaden up into his arms.

Kurt sat up, taking Amanda in his arms. She moaned sleepily, "dada?" She mumbled.

"Right here sweetie, go back to sleep."

She nodded off seconds later. Kurt smiled. He lifted her up, cradling her to his chest.

They climbed the stairs, nearly tripping over their own feet.

Blaine grunted, "Jaden's a bit heavier than I remember."

Kurt snickered behind him, "I'm sure."

"You only get to say that 'cause you've got the light load."

"We're referring to the kids as 'loads' now?"

Blaine snorted, "Haven't we been referring to them as 'loads' since Lindsey carried each of them for nine months."

Kurt laughed, "Hey that was one time."

"Okay, fine."

Kurt leaned down, placing Amanda in her bed.

"Uh, Blaine, honey, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Amanda doesn't want to let go."

"What?"

"Just get over here."

Blaine nearly burst out laughing.

"Help," Kurt pleaded.

Blaine unhooked Amanda's arms from around Kurt's neck.

Amanda moaned, "mmmmph!"

"It's alright sweetie, daddy's right here, go to sleep," Blaine cooed, kissing her forehead.

Amanda sighed contently, sinking down into the covers.

Kurt giggled.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt breathed.


End file.
